


Where Do You Do Your Research, Wikipedia?

by Carmarthen



Category: Eagle of the Ninth - Rosemary Sutcliff, Sword Song - Rosemary Sutcliff, The Eagle (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical Reenactors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Epistolary, M/M, loving mockery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-19
Updated: 2011-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmarthen/pseuds/Carmarthen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Marcus is a historical novelist and almost all the characters are Roman-British historical reenactors; a romance in emails and bickering over historical details, with guest appearances by EVERYONE. (Rating is for a few slightly dirty text exchanges, nothing explicit.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Do You Do Your Research, Wikipedia?

